Tennis (sport)
.]] Tennis is one of the 5 games featured on Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. The objective of the game is to hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game (Best of 1), two-out-of-three (Best of 3), or a three-out-of-five match (Best of 5). They can also choose whether to play against a real-life opponent or a CPU Mii. Tips *Depending on the time of the swing, the ball will move in a different direction. *The height of the bounce can be changed when the Wii Remote is swung from a lower or higher angle. * To swing a fastball, watch the ball when it reaches the peak of the user throwing it up, and then hit it. If you did it successfully, the ball will go very fast and produce a white trail. ** You can also press "A" and try to hit it right away to produce a fastball. * Holding 2 when the screen turns black after the warning screen will let you play on a blue court. * Using your front line for tennis is the best and fastest way for beating opponents, especially Masters PRO★. * Anyone can hit the tennis ball, so it is best to have quick reactions and to have some practice as well. * You can play with teammates, but when you reach superstar (skill level 2000+), playing with teammates makes you lose some skill points. * Play "Best of 5" Games to achieve the most skill points (up to about 250 skill points). Opponents in order by Skill Levels The Miis that are able to appear on your team that are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Hiroshi, Shouta, Chris, Ren, and Abby. There are 60 Tennis players in total. Non-Pros #Hiroshi: 0-2 #Shouta: 4-11 #Chris: 12-22 #Ren: 22-34 #Abby: 35-47 #Matt: 48-59 (BEGINNER) #Miyu: 63-78 (BEGINNER) #Oscar: 82-96 #Shinnosuke: 98-110 #Lucía: 120-130 #Martin: 140-160 #Alex: 160-180 #Fumiko: 180-200 #Jake: 200-220 #Julie: 230-250 #Emma: 250-270 #Rin: 280-300 #Nick: 310-320 #Yoshi: 340-360 #Haru: 370-380 #Marco: 390-410 #Naomi: 420-440 #Emily: 450-470 #Akira: 480-510 #Luca: 510-530 #Ryan: 540-560 #James: 590-600 #Misaki: 610-640 #Steve: 650-670 #Kentaro: 680-700 #Silke: 720-740 #Jessie: 740-780 #Jackie: 790-810 #Pierre: 820-850 #David: 860-890 #Rachel: 890-920 #Sakura: 930-960 #Ashley: 970-1000 (Sometimes PRO) Pros #Anna: 1000 (PRO) #Ai: 1000/1100 (PRO) #Mike: 1100 (PRO) #Yoko: 1100/1200 (PRO) #Keiko: 1200 (PRO) #Andy: 1200/1300 (PRO) #Steph: 1300 (PRO) #Helen: 1300/1400 (PRO) #Michael: 1300/1400 (PRO) #Kathrin: 1400 (PRO) #Víctor: 1400/1500 (PRO) #Takumi: 1500 (PRO) #Hayley: 1500/1600 (PRO) #Daisuke: 1600 (PRO) #Theo: 1600/1700 (PRO) #Saburo: 1700 (PRO) #Tyrone: 1700/1800 (PRO) #Eva: 1800/rarely 1700 (PRO) #Maria: 1800/rarely 1900 (PRO) #Tatsuaki: 1900 (PRO) #Sarah: 1900/rarely 2000 (PRO/rarely SUPERSTAR) (''[[Champion|'Champion']])'' #Elisa: 2000 (PRO/SUPERSTAR) (''[[Champion|'Champion']])'' Left or Right Racket Left-handed: Shouta, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Emma, Rin, Nick, Haru, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Kentaro, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Anna, Ai, Yoko, Andy, Michael, Kathrin, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Eva, Maria, Sarah Right-handed: Hiroshi, Chris, Ren, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Jake, Julie, Yoshi, Marco, Naomi, Misaki, Steve, Silke, Jessie, Sakura, Ashley, Mike, Keiko, Steph, Helen, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Tyrone, Tatsuaki, Elisa Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been readded. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 7 points and a match point to win. using the frying pan.]] The first CPUs faced are Olga and Pit at Level 1, while the champions are Alice and Barbara faced at Level ★5. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. CPU Miis (According to Grade) Every odd-numbered grade, there are 3 CPUs, every even numbered grade has 2. (The exceptions are Level ★3 with 2, Level ★5 with 2, Level ★10 with 17 and Level 1 with 7 if you include the following) People never faced in person and are partners are Araceli, Marie, Rui, and Chris. After Grade ★10, the player will start facing CPUs not faced in any Grade or just any. There are 67 tennis players in total. Starters Level 1: * Araceli (Partner only) * Marie (Partner only) * Rui (Partner only) * Chris (Partner only) * Pit * Olga * Hee-joon Level 2: * Mitsu * Carlo Level 3: * Dunbar * Jianjun * Merrick Level 4: * Joana * Jesús Level 5: * Se-young * Laura * André Level 6: * Maria * John Level 7: * Irina * Kaori * Hyun-woo Level 8: * Sophia * Enrique Level 9: * Cristina * Pavel * Xiao-Tong Level 10: * Eduardo * Adrien Pros - Stars Level ★1: * Rie * Clara * Jeff Level ★2: * Jin-ah * Frank Level ★3 * Xixi * Dylan Level ★4 * Anne * Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champions): * Susie * Zi-Kai Level ★6: * Akira * Marit Level ★7: * Giulia * Bowen * Donna Level ★8: * Patricia * Ilka Level ★9: * Claudia * David * Ricardo Level ★10: * Na-rae * Elena * Xiaojian * Matt * Léonie * Joost * Barry * Pedro * Maximilian * Mizuho * Polly * Mark * Massimo * Bernardo * Xue-Ren * Barbara (Champion) * Alice (Champion) Trivia * Pressing 1 or 2 before the screen where you select your players will make you play on a blue tennis court (the practice one) and not the grassy one. * This is the only Sport in Wii Sports in which you do not face random opponents after defeating the champion. ** It is also the only sport where you can't go against some opponents at all (Hiroshi, Shouta, Chris, Ren and Abby) unless you lose the first match against Miyu and Matt. beats champion Sarah.]] *To watch a computer generated game, you have to set all of your players to CPU. *You can play in a tennis match all by yourself by setting all four players to your Mii. However, you don't gain (or lose) any skill points. *You only gain skill points if you face a team of solely CPUs. This means that you can have a real-life teammate and both of you still gain skill points (unless one or both of your skills are too high). *If you are playing with a real-life teammate, your opponents will be a CPU that is at your level, and a CPU that is at your teammates' level. For instance, Elisa could partner with Hiroshi. * In Wii Sports Club Tennis you can actually end up hitting a ball really soft, causing it to go a bit slower to the other team, unlike in Wii Sports. The game tells you if it was a hit like this when an exclamation mark appears on top of the character that hits the ball. This gives the other team a chance to slam the ball back full force, making it really hard for the team that caused this to return it. It's kind of like Table Tennis in Wii Sports Resort, where the Miis end up hitting the ball real soft, causing it to go slowly to the other player, giving the other player a chance to slam it full force. ** There's also a reward for you defeating the Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions. You get a frying pan. In the original Wii Sports, you get nothing. ** The court in Wii Sports Club also looks completely different, as it has bigger stands for the crowd to sit on and watch the game and it also has the appearance of a Tennis Court that's PART '''of a building, what with the Vending Machine, the Stairs, the Panels covering the Stands from sunlight, etc. The Tennis Court in Wii Sports only shows to be in green, open plains of grass and trees with buildings '''NEAR it. The Tennis Court in Wii Sports Club seems to be part of a Building while the Tennis Court in Wii Sports had Buildings near it. * In the Doctor Who episode The Power of Three, the Doctor can be seen playing Tennis on a Wii. (Source: https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Wii) * In the movie Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, Greg Heffley says that his tennis skills come from "playing Ultimate Tennis on the Wii". He could be referring to this game. (Source: https://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.fandom.com/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid:_Dog_Days_(film)) Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo